Enamorado de tu mejor amigo
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Albus Potter ha llegado a la conclusión de que siente algo más que un gran cariño fraternal hacia su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. La gran pregunta es... ¿Será mutuo? Serie de drabbles y viñetas.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, es obra de nuestra querida Rowling.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contiene _slash_, relación chico/chico. Si no te sientes cómodo con ello, te invito a abandonar el fic ahora mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<strong>

—¿Cuántos años?

—Diecinueve —mintió Albus.

El chico enarcó una ceja y se tomó unos segundos para decidir si iba a creerle o no. Optó por la primera opción, pues se quedó callado y se limitó a sonreír con picardía. Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño-cobrizo y luego ensanchó todavía más su incandescente sonrisa, en un claro intento de parecer _todavía __más_ atractivo, si es que cabía esa posibilidad.

—¿Y cómo te llamabas? —preguntó, mientras echaba mano de una lata de cerveza a medio acabar que descansaba sobre la mesa, frente a él.

—Jake —volvió a mentir Albus, mientras le dirigía una mirada fugaz a su propia lata de cerveza, aún intacta. Nunca había probado cerveza _muggle_, pero sabía de buena fuente que no era nada parecida a la cerveza de mantequilla, cuyo efecto era nulo. Prefirió no arriesgarse.

—Entonces… —ronroneó el chico—, ¿no te hace calor?

Y acto seguido se quitó la camiseta. Albus se tomó unos segundos para admirar el escultural cuerpo de aquel joven. Cada músculo estaba tallado a la perfección y sobresalían esas sugerentes líneas en la ingle, que se perdían debajo del pantalón…

Aún no había acabado de disfrutar la vista cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos levantarlo de la silla y empujarlo sobre la cama. Albus sintió el cuerpo de aquel chico restregarse contra el suyo. Sintió sus besos húmedos y excitantes en su cuello, matizados con el roce áspero de su barba. Pero, a diferencia de lo que había esperado, aquellas caricias no despertaron nada en él. O al menos no lo que él hubiese querido.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el chico.

Albus lo miró a la cara unos segundos, a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que despedían lujuria. Y se imaginó que, por un momento, no eran verdes sino grises. Observó su cabello desaliñado, y lo imaginó más rubio, casi platinado. Lo pensó sin barba y pálido, mucho más pálido. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Scorpius.

—Tengo que irme —se excusó de repente, con la respiración agitada y levantándose de la cama de un salto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el chico, confundido.

—Tengo que irme —repitió Albus—. Hasta luego… —pero no recordaba su nombre, así que abandonó el piso sin decir nada más.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa y e intentaba no pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Pero no podía, no podía no pensar. Había estado a punto de acostarse con un completo desconocido de un chat de mala muerte. (La culpa era de Rose, por haberle enseñado a usar una computadora). Había aceptado reunirse con él única y exclusivamente porque había pensado que estar con alguien lo iba a ayudar a _olvidar_. Pero claramente no había sido el caso.

Porque por más que quisiera, Albus jamás se iba a poder olvidar de Scorpius. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y ya estaba demasiado arraigado en su corazón como para intentar sacarlo así sin más. Había creído que lo que sentía por él no era más que un poderoso cariño fraternal, pero se había equivocado. Albus quería a Scorpius de verdad. Lo deseaba. Y ahora no sabía cómo demonios iba a enfrentarse a él dentro de una semana, cuando lo volviese a ver en el andén 9 y ¾.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Hasta aquí llega el primer drabble. Este proyecto es mi primer Albus S./Scorpius, una pareja que me encanta, así que espero que les haya gustado y que vaya a gustarles aún más. Ya saben que los reviews hacen feliz al escritor. Así que eso, háganme feliz :)

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	2. Dos

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. El disclaimer y las advertencias ya están hechas, así que... ¡a leer! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Dos<strong>

Recostado sobre su cama, Albus jugaba con una vieja Snitch gigante de peluche; un regalo de su abuela Molly, de cuando él tenía apenas tres años. Ahora tenía diecisiete, ya no era más un niño, pero la Snitch de peluche seguía siendo el objeto que más le agradaba en su cuarto. Además de Rose, claro. Con la pequeña excepción de que Rose no era un objeto ni estaba siempre en su cuarto.

—Gracias a Merlín recuperaste el sentido común y saliste de allí, Al —le dijo Rose quien, cruzada de brazos, tenía la espalda apoyada contra la ventana—. Es la peor idea que has tenido desde que quisiste espiar en el Pensadero del tío Harry.

—Es tu culpa —rió Albus—. Por enseñarme a usar la máquina esa.

Rose bufó y rodó los ojos. Se quitó las deportivas y se tiró sobre la cama, junto a su primo.

—¿Ya has pensado qué le dirás a Scorpius? —le preguntó.

Albus se quedó congelado y la Snitch de peluche le dio de lleno en la cara. Por suerte era de peluche, o habría abandonado su cuarto con un ojo morado. Rose se quedó contemplándolo, aguardando una respuesta. Sabía que su pregunta había puesto a su primo muy incómodo, pero ya era hora de que pensara un poco al respecto. No iba a poder quedarse callados sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo durante todo el año.

—No voy a decirle nada —se encogió de hombros—. No tiene por qué saberlo.

—Es verdad —le concedió Rose—. No tiene por qué saberlo, pero debería. De verdad, Al, ¿durante cuánto tiempo crees que podrás ocultárselo?

—No lo sé, Rose —bufó, algo fastidiado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No quería pensar en hablar con Scorpius sobre el tema. Su rubio amigo no había dado señales de que sintiera por él algo más que cariño de amigos, ni había mostrado atracción alguna hacia los chicos en general. Scorpius era hetero, hasta donde Albus sabía, y no creía que aquello fuese a cambiar en un futuro próximo. O nunca.

—¿Y qué harás el día que Scorpius se ponga de novio con alguna chica? —inquirió Rose, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos para poder observar a su primo con mayor detenimiento. Albus había vuelto a jugar con la pelota de peluche—. Porque te conozco, Al. Vas a molestarte. Te va a inquietar ver a Scorpius con alguien más, te vas a enojar con él por nada. ¿Y crees que no se va a dar cuenta? ¡Y ni quiero pensar en cómo tratarás a la pobre humana con quien Scorpius…!

—¡YA, ROSE! —chilló Albus. Aquel repentino grito desestabilizó a la pelirroja, que casi se cae de la cama.

—Bueno, yo sólo decía…

—Lo sé, Rose, lo sé… —suspiró Albus.

Entonces se oyó un leve picoteo en la única ventana del cuarto. Fuera había una imponente lechuza gris que llevaba un pequeño sobre en el pico. Albus tragó saliva mientras se ponía de pie parar recibir la misiva. Le quitó el sobre del pico al animal, que se quedó allí sin moverse, seguramente aguardando la respuesta. El joven Potter leyó brevemente aquellas líneas escritas con la apretujada letra de Scorpius, y suspiró, resignado.

—¿Qué quiere? —le preguntó Rose, que había reconocido la lechuza de su amigo.

—Que vaya este viernes a pasar la tarde en su casa.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: ¡Muchas gracias a las cinco personas que me comentaron el primer capítulo de este mini-fic! De verdad, se los agradezco mucho :) Espero que éste también les haya agradado. Con respecto a la pregunta de pipa, intentaré actualizar cada cinco días más o menos.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	3. Tres

Ya saben que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. ¡Ya lo quisiera yo! Mías son solamente las ganas de escribir este fic :D

* * *

><p><strong>Tres<strong>

Albus se despidió de su padre mientras éste se alejaba en el auto. Harry Potter se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta la casa de los Malfoy en su coche, puesto que nunca tenía muchas oportunidades de conducirlo y no quería perder la práctica. No se había quedado, porque él y el padre de Scorpius aún no se sentían muy cómodos ante la presencia del otro, a pesar de que habían aceptado sin problemas la amistad entre sus hijos.

La madre de Scorpius, Astoria, recibió a Albus en la entrada de la nueva Mansión Malfoy, que se ubicaba en algún lugar cerca de Hastings. En la antigua Mansión, la que se encontraba en Wiltshire, seguían viviendo los abuelos de Scorpius. Pero sus padres habían decidido mudarse. Allí había demasiados malos recuerdos relacionados con la Segunda Guerra, difíciles de soportar.

—Scorpius está en el lago —le dijo Astoria tras cruzar las rejas de la Mansión. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro atado en un prolijo rodete—. Sé que ya conoces el camino, pero Chuby te acompañará.

Y acto seguido uno de los elfos domésticos se materializó junto a él. Chuby era bastante regordete y tímido, y Albus intentó no pensar en lo que diría su tía Hermione mientras el elfo se ofrecía con extrema amabilidad a sostener su mochila.

El lago artificial de los Malfoy (porque no, Scorpius no se hubiese conformado _jamás_ con una piscina común y corriente como el resto de la gente), no se encontraba muy lejos, así que Albus estuvo allí en pocos minutos. Claro que de haber sabido la imagen que lo recibiría, se hubiera tardado un poco más.

Scorpius acababa de emerger del lago cuando Albus se hizo presente y Chuby desapareció con un chasquido. Estaba alto, incluso más alto de lo que Albus recordaba. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de crecer? Tenía el cabello rubio platinado echado hacia atrás, con algunos mechones rebeldes y empapados que le caían sobre el rostro. Ese rostro afilado y seductor que a Albus solía aparecérsele en sueños, últimamente demasiado a menudo. Y su cuerpo. _Oh, su cuerpo_. Albus no recordaba que Scorpius estuviera tan bien formado. De espalda ancha, pectorales marcados y abdominales que exigían una caricia. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no seguir mirando, sobre todo en la parte en la que el bañador mojado de Scorpius se pegaba a su cuerpo.

—¡Al! —lo saludó su amigo con jovialidad—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, mientras lo estrechaba en un abrazo fraternal.

"Incómodo en mi entrepierna", pensó Albus, pero no lo dijo. En su lugar balbuceó una respuesta que su amigo apenas llegó a comprender, intentando por todos los medios apartar la vista de su escultural cuerpo. Entonces Scorpius se metió nuevamente al lago y Albus se cambió a toda prisa, de espaldas, para que el rubio no pudiera notar lo… _emocionado_ que se encontraba.

—¿Eres consciente de que empezamos las clases este lunes, no? —le preguntó entonces Albus, mientras nadaba con tranquilidad. Scorpius asintió brevemente—. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te urgía verme? —rió.

Scorpius se sumergió unos segundos y se sacudió el cabello al salir. Albus pudo notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Había algo que su amigo se moría por contarle, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Probablemente se lo soltaría así, sin más. A Albus se le encogió el corazón. ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que quizá…?

—Oficialmente ya no soy virgen, Al —sonrió Scorpius, orgulloso—. He invitado a Lea Brown a mi casa la otra noche. Y bueno, una cosa ha llevado a la otra…

Albus se quedó de piedra. Definitivamente no era ésa la noticia que él había estado esperando escuchar. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Mientras antes se le acabaran todas las esperanzas de estar con Scorpius, mejor.

—¿Es que no vas a decirme nada?

—Yo… felicitaciones, supongo —articuló luego de un rato de silencio.

Y lo que en un principio había prometido ser una tarde excepcional, se convirtieron en las tres horas más tortuosas que Albus había vivido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Estoy sorprendido por la buena recepción que está teniendo este fic, sobre todo el capítulo anterior. ¡De verdad muchas gracias! Sus _reviews_ me dan la fuerza necesaria para seguir escribiendo, incluso aunque estoy hasta la coronilla de proyectos y originales. Ahora quiero saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo. ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿No? Ya saben que todo comentario es bienvenido ^^

Ya les he respondido a todos, salvo a los anónimos. Así que aquí van unas pequeñas palabras para ustedes:

sombra88: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste :)

dospiesizquierdos: Esta vez me he tardado un poquitín más en actualizar, pero a que no ha sido mucho, ¿verdad? Tengo que admitir que Albus sufrirá un poco al principio, pero habrá azúcar. Así que aguarda, que seguro que valdrá la pena.

pipa: Me alegra que te esté gustando. Y ya veremos qué dirán los padres en el futuro. Por el momento, sabemos que Draco y Harry mantienen una relación cordial...

Conniekirkland: La verdad es que sí, Albus se ve bastante uke. Pero ya sabremos más sobre ese tema en el futuro... xD

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer**: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, es obra de Rowling. Y los derechos los tiene... bueno, eso nunca lo tuve muy claro. En fin. Mías son Lea Brown y las ganas de escribir esta historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro<strong>

—Oye, Lily, ¿has visto a tu hermano?

Lily alzó la cabeza y observó a Scorpius de pie en la entrada de su compartimiento. Llevaba puesto ya el uniforme de Slytherin y la mitad del flequillo rubio platinado le caía sobre el rostro. Una de sus amigas, Lea Brown, que pertenecía a Ravenclaw y estaba en sexto año, soltó una risita histérica. No le extrañaba. Ése era el efecto que el joven Malfoy producía en la mayor parte del hormonal alumnado femenino.

—No tengo la menor idea. ¿No estaba contigo y con Rose?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Lea.

—Sí. Los primeros cinco minutos. Luego se excusó y no lo volvimos a ver. Y ya sabes que tu prima y yo no somos exactamente los _mejores amigos_ en el universo… Como que necesitamos un poco a Albus —sonrió.

A su lado, Lea volvió a soltar otra risita histérica.

—Procura no mojarte _demasiado_ —le dijo Lily, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escucharan. Lea se ruborizó y fulminó a su pelirroja amiga con la mirada. Lily rodó los ojos y volvió su atención hacia Scorpius—. Como te decía, Scorpius, Albus no está aquí. Prueba con los gemelos Scamander —le sugirió.

Scorpius asintió y les dirigió un saludo general a todas las chicas del compartimiento. Se detuvo unos segundos extra en Lea Brown, pero no demasiado. Después del _encuentro_ que ambos habían tenido en la Mansión Malfoy, Lea se había estado comportando de manera muy extraña.

Al principio, a Scorpius le había gustado porque parecía una chica diferente, que no se le quedaba mirando embelesada o lo seguía a todas partes. Pero ahora, después de que se habían _acostado_, Lea se había vuelto igual que el resto. No se había cansado de mandarle una lechuza todos los días diciéndole lo mucho que ansiaba poder verlo una vez regresaran a Hogwarts, por ejemplo. Y eso era algo que a Scorpius lo desencantaba por completo.

¿Y qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Él y Lea no eran novios ni nada por el estilo. ¿Acaso debería pedírselo? No estaba muy seguro de eso. Y no era algo que podía discutir con Rose, con quien apenas si podía hablar de las tareas que los profesores les ponían sin comenzar a pelear como perro y gato. Por eso necesitaba a Albus. Con él sí que podía hablar. Con él compartía absolutamente todo.

Sin embargo, por más que lo buscó en el vagón de los gemelos Scamander, Scorpius no logró encontrar a Albus. Pronto el tren llegó a Hogsmeade y le tocó bajarse. Se puso de puntillas, al lado de Rose, para intentar ver por sobre la marea agitada de estudiantes. No era algo que le costara mucho, Scorpius era especialmente alto.

—¿Compartimos carruaje? —le preguntó entonces la voz de Lea, salida de la nada.

Scorpius casi trastabilla y se da de bruces contra el suelo.

—Lo siento, Lea —le dijo, intentando sonar lo más educado posible—. Estoy esperando a mi amigo…

—¿Albus Potter? —inquirió ella—. Estoy bastante segura de que lo vi marcharse con su hermana hace sólo algunos segundos.

—¿Con Lily? —preguntó un desconcertado Scorpius, y miró de reojo a Rose, quien no le devolvió la mirada—. Pero si ella me dijo que…

No pudo continuar. Lea tiró de él rumbo a uno de los carruajes. Y Scorpius, a quien en ese momento no le apetecía nada quedarse a solas con la chica, tiró de la túnica de Rose para que los acompañase. La pelirroja le dirigió su mejor mirada de basilisco, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Y así, los tres transitaron los últimos metros hacia Hogwarts.

Scorpius observó el oscuro cielo nocturno, mientras hacía oídos sordos al parloteo de Lea Brown a su lado. ¿Acaso Albus lo estaba evitando?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Bien, en este capítulo vemos un poco de la historia a través de los ojos de Scorpius. El pobre no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor. ¿Qué piensan ustedes de la actitud evasiva de Albus?

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me comentan. Y a quienes leen y no lo hacen, también (aunque podrían dejarme uno que otro review, para variar :P). Estoy muy contento con lo que estoy escribiendo y con el recibimiento que está teniendo, de verdad. A la mayoría, como siempre, ya le he respondido. Pero a los que no pude, aquí va:

sombra88: Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Ya llegaron a Hogwarts, a ver qué sucede luego... :D

Rouseshinigami: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y para que suceda algo entre Al y Scorpius aún falta... O quizá no tanto...

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	5. Cinco

**Nota**: Lo sé, no tengo perdón... Tardarme tanto tiempo...

Pero bueno. Me han pasado una millonada de cosas. Entre ellas, el perder el disco duro de mi computadora personal y, con él, mi vida entera, prácticamente. Solamente ahora que estoy terminando la última semana de vacaciones de la Universidad pude encontrar la inspiración necesaria para continuar esta historia. Tenía varios capítulos adelantados, pero como acabo de explicar, he perdido todo. Así que he tenido que volver a empezar, intentando recordar cómo era que quería seguir la historia. Pero en fin, basta de excusas. Aquí les dejo el drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco<strong>

Rose dejó caer los tres libros que llevaba en brazos delante de su primo Albus con un estruendo más que evidente, lo cual le ganó un regaño por parte de la bibliotecaria, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Rose ocupó un lugar frente a su primo y se cruzó de brazos, mientras el pobre Albus intentaba huir a su mirada todo lo que podía.

—Esto no está funcionando, ¿sabes? —le dijo Rose, quien evidentemente estaba intentando controlar su temperamento—. Scorpius no es tonto, ya se ha dado cuenta que te pasa algo. Tienes que dejar de evitarlo, Al.

Albus hizo una mueca de dolor mientras dejaba a un lado la pluma con la que había estado redactando su tarea de Transformaciones. La primera semana de clases aún no se había acabado, pero a él ya se le habían terminado las excusas para evitar pasar demasiado tiempo con Scorpius, lo cual era una tarea particularmente difícil, dado a que compartían cuarto.

—No pensé que iba a ser tan difícil… —susurró entonces Albus—. Ya sabes, lo de Brown. No me lo esperaba.

La cara de pena que llevaba en aquel momento debía resultar demasiado conmovedora, porque Rose inmediatamente abandonó su actitud combativa para rodear la mesa y sentarse junto a él. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Albus y se la apretó en un gesto fraternal. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir.

—Tienes que hablar con él, ¿te das cuenta? —pero antes de que el chico tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, Rose prosiguió—: Míralo de este modo: Scorpius va a seguir contándote… _esas cosas_ hasta que sepa que te molesta. Y por qué te molesta. Evidentemente las cosas entre ustedes dos dejarán de ser las mismas pero… bueno, eso es algo inevitable…

Albus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su prima.

—Esto apesta —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Pero tienes razón… voy a tener que hablar con él.

—Será lo mejor, ya verás —lo animó Rose, palmeándole el hombro.

Él suspiró, no muy seguro de que su prima fuera a tener razón. ¿Pero qué otra opción le quedaba? El año escolar recién comenzaba, aún le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Lo mejor sería poner las cosas claras desde el principio. Ya luego iría aprendiendo sobre la marcha cómo manejar las cosas. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota2<strong>: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que estén dispuestos a continuar leyendo esta historia, de verdad. Estoy un poco perdido con el tema de los reviews, no recuerdo a quién le respondí y a quién no, así que a partir del próximo capítulo continuaré respondiendo normalmente. Espero que hayan disfrutado este trocito de historia.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	6. Seis

**Seis**

Albus había decidido ir a hablar con Scorpius esa tarde. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero Rose ya lo había convencido de que ésa era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Quizá así lo fuera. En el mejor de los casos, aclararían las cosas y seguirían siendo amigos. Ya no sería exactamente lo mismo, pero al menos podrían seguir compartiendo momentos juntos y todo eso.

Lamentablemente, Albus se dio cuenta tarde que el sábado luego del almuerzo no era exactamente el mejor momento para hablar con Scorpius. Sus compañeros le habían dicho que lo habían visto en el Patio Interior del colegio. Aquello le resultó curioso, pues el día estaba hermoso, lo más lógico hubiese sido que Scorpius estuviera en los jardines. Pero cuando lo vio sentado en una banca, hablando con Lea Brown, comprendió. En el Patio Interior había menos gente, seguro allí tenían más… privacidad, por ponerlo de alguna manera.

Estaba de pie detrás de unos arbustos, bastante lejos de su amigo y la chica de Ravenclaw, así que no podía saber con exactitud si se estaban besuqueando o simplemente estaban hablando. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y pensó que era mejor así. A veces, la ignorancia, era simplemente la mejor manera de ver las cosas.

Albus se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse a la Sala Común de Slytherin, cuando se topó con una figura inesperada.

—Lysander —dijo, algo sorprendido.

El chico iba a Hufflepuff y estaba también en séptimo. Era el hijo de su tía Luna, aunque no eran en realidad primos. Todos los Potter le decían "tía" a Luna Lovegood por una simple cuestión de familiaridad. Sus padres eran muy amigos.

—Albus —le sonrió Lysander, con esa sonrisa que hacía suspirar a muchas de sus compañeras.

Aunque todas sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad con él, porque era de público conocimiento que a Lysander le gustaban los chicos. Había estado saliendo con un Gryffindor un año mayor que él el curso anterior. Por suerte, los Scamander eran dos y eran gemelos. Así que las jóvenes de Hogwarts se consolaban con Lorcan que, gracias a las preferencias de su hermano, tenía toda la atención que quería recibir e incluso más.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —le preguntó—. El día está muy lindo como para quedarse en el Patio Interior.

Lysander enarcó una ceja, porque obviamente él podría hacerle al Potter la misma pregunta. Aunque al dirigir una rápida mirada a su alrededor y divisar a lo lejos a Scorpius con la chica Brown, supo exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Lysander podía ser un Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza, pero eso no significaba que no fuera perspicaz o no pudiera atar cabos rápidamente.

—Obviamente, no estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú. ¿Has hablado ya con Scorpius?

Albus abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Era imposible que Lysander supiera algo, él sólo se lo había contado a Rose. Claro que Lily y James sabían que era gay, no por nada eran sus hermanos, pero Albus estaba seguro de que no había hablado del tema con nadie más. Y no podía ser que Rose hubiera andado contándolo por allí…

—¿Pero qué… cómo….?

—Se llama _gaydar_, Albus. Creo que yo lo supe antes que tú mismo. Y lo que te pasa con Scorpius… bueno, creo que es bastante obvio para quienes te conocemos desde hace tiempo —Albus estaba atónito—. Oye, ¿quieres dar un paseo? —le preguntó entonces Lysander. Sabía que necesitaba distraer a Albus de todo el tema de Scorpius y Brown. Era lo menos que podía hacer…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Muchas gracias sombra88 (habrá que aguardar para la confesión de Albus, pero... ¿qué te ha parecido la aparición de Lysander?).

Gracias a las tres personas que me dejaron review. Seguiré actualizando aunque sea solamente para ustedes ^^. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Díganme, ¿qué piensan de Lysander?

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	7. Siete

**Siete**

—Albus, ¿podemos hablar?

Albus se sobresaltó y dejó caer el libro de pociones que había estado leyendo detenidamente. Se había quedado despierto en la Sala Común de Slytherin aquella noche porque necesitaba ponerse al día con sus deberes, y siempre le había resultado más fácil hacerlo en la tranquilidad de la noche. Y había pensado que estaba solo, que ya todo el mundo se había ido a dormir…

—Pensé que estabas acostado —dijo, mientras se inclinaba hacia un costado para recoger el libro.

Cuando se reincorporó, Scorpius ya había ocupado un lugar en la mesa, frente a él. Llevaba el cabello rubio platinado bastante desordenado y estaba envuelto en una bata verde esmeralda. Albus pudo notar cómo la pálida piel de su pecho desnudo se asomaba por entre la tela y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada rápidamente. Detestaba profundamente que a Scorpius se le ocurriera dormir casi semidesnudo, sobre todo con el frío que hacía. ¡Ya estaban en octubre!

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta, como si pretendiera llamar la atención de su amigo, y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo inquieto. Albus tragó saliva, mientras pensaba sobre qué podía querer hablar el rubio. Bueno, se le ocurrían varias cosas. Todavía se mostraba bastante distante hacia él, aunque ahora compartían alguna que otra trivialidad. Pero la fuerte amistad que siempre los había caracterizado parecía haberse esfumado por completo durante el último tiempo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Scorpius, sin vueltas.

Albus se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—¿Te has dado cuenta que desde que comenzó el año apenas si hablamos? —le recriminó el chico, algo dolido—. Sobre todo ahora, que pasas tanto tiempo con Scamander… —agregó, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el crepitante fuego de la chimenea.

Albus enarcó una ceja, mientras dejaba el libro de pociones sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos. No le había gustado para nada el tonito que Scorpius había usado para referirse a Lysander, la recriminación implícita debajo de su voz. ¡Si él supiera…! Scorpius no tenía idea de cuánto bien le hacía pasar tiempo con el Ravenclaw, de lo mucho que se divertían juntos, de lo mucho que lo había ayudado a, en cierto modo, superar sus problemas…

Bueno, no en realidad. Albus seguía bastante enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero pasar tiempo con Lysander y charlar de cualquier cosa siempre le ayudaba a despejarse un poco la mente.

—No tanto tiempo como el que tú pasas con _Brown_ —respondió Albus, sin poder evitar que el apellido de la chica sonara como un insulto en sus labios.

Entonces Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa triste, algo que lo tomó de improvisto.

—Lea y yo ya no somos nada. Corté con ella la semana pasada. Me estaba asfixiando. Lo sabrías si pasaras más tiempo conmigo, tu_ mejor amigo_, que con Scamander… —y se puso de pie, dispuesto a regresar a la habitación—. Hasta mañana —se despidió.

Albus no respondió. Las últimas palabras de Scorpius quedaron resonando en su mente. Ése era justamente el problema. Eran amigos, nada más…

Mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Muchas gracias a todos por haber comentado el capítulo anterior. De verdad sus palabras me dan muchos ánimos para seguir adelante con esta historia :)

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña charla entre Albus y Scorpius... ya me dirán luego.

pipa: Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo, lo prometo.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	8. Ocho

**Ocho**

Scorpius estaba en uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, junto a un viejo cuadro de dos brujas de túnicas violetas que tomaban el té. Estaba medio apoyado en la pared, observando a través de la ventana que tenía en frente los grises nubarrones que cubrían el cielo. El viento soplaba con fuerza, alborotando las copas de los frondosos árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a desatarse una feroz tormenta.

El chico se despeinó un poco el rubio cabello, mientras emitía un largo suspiro de frustración. Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts que notaba a Albus extraño con él, mucho más distante. Al principio había creído que quizá era porque se sentía algo desplazado por Lea; aunque aquello era un poco tonto, porque no cambiaba el hecho de que ellos siempre serían mejores amigos. Pero Scorpius había cortado con Lea y había hablado con Albus, y aún así las cosa son habían cambiado. Y su mejor amigo cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Scamander. Scorpius nunca se había sentido tan solo.

—¡Rose! —llamó entonces, porque acababa de ver a la pelirroja pasar a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, probablemente de regreso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La chica hizo una mueca extraña, pues ella y Scorpius nunca se habían llevado exactamente bien (discutían siempre, por todo); pero aún así aminoró la marcha y le dio tiempo al rubio para que se pusiera a su lado. Él medía prácticamente una cabeza más que ella, lo que a la vista resultaba un poco chistoso.

—Oye… ¿has visto a Albus? —le preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—En la biblioteca, con Lysander.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, ignorando la punzada de celos que sintió al oír el nombre del Ravenclaw.

—No, vengo de allí y no estaban.

—Entonces no sé —se encogió de hombros Rose.

El chico frunció los labios, disgustado.

—¿Están de novios? —soltó entonces—. No puedo creer que Albus no me lo haya contado —se quejó, antes de que Rose pudiera responderle nada—. ¡Somos mejores amigos!

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Albus y Lysander no están saliendo, Malfoy. No que yo sepa —aclaró, sólo por si acaso. Su primo no le había dicho nada, pero uno nunca sabía.

—Oh, bueno… es que últimamente está muy raro, ¿sabes? Ya no sé qué hacer para… Scorpius se rascó el puente de la nariz, incómodo—. Bueno, para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Fue entonces cuando Rose se detuvo de repente y estudió el rostro del Slytherin con curiosidad. Por el tono de voz que había utilizado, por la manera en la que se expresaba y por la poca gracia que le hacía escuchar el nombre de Lysander… Bueno, si Rose no estuviera al tanto de lo que Scorpius había tenido con Lea, hubiera pensado que tal vez el chico sentía algo por Albus. Algo más allá de un sentimiento de amistad, claro.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó el rubio.

—No, nada…

Rose suspiró. Casi le daba pena Malfoy, a pesare de que nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Durante segundos sopesó la idea de confesarle qué era lo que le pasaba a Albus, pero acabó desechándola al instante. No podía traicionar a su primo de esa manera, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que en realidad le estaría haciendo un gran favor.

—Nos vemos luego, Malfoy —se despidió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Perdón por la tardanza. Tengo el capítulo escrito hace milenios, pero estaba en un cuaderno y nunca encontraba el momento para pasarlo a la PC. Ahora, además de la universidad, estoy trabajando, así que mi tiempo libre se vio algo reducido. Por otro lado, a este fic le queda poco tiempo. He llegado al punto de que no me convence lo que estoy escribiendo, lo cual nunca es bueno. Pero ya se me ocurrián ideas mejores. Mientras tanto, haré lo posible por acabar ésta de la mejor manera :)

sombra88: A mí también me encanta Lysander. Y ya ves cómo está Scorpius, y eso que aún no sabe nada... :P

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, de verdad.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	9. Nueve

**Nueve**

—Parece que a Brown no le ha costado mucho encontrar un reemplazo de Scorpius —apuntó Lysander.

Albus giró el rostro para toparse con la figura de Lea Brown, una de las amigas de Lily. La chica iba en aquel momento de la mano del capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, rumbo a las puertas del Gran Salón. Eran una de las tantas parejitas que buscarían algún rincón tranquilo en el castillo, apartado del bullicio general de la fiesta de Halloween. Lily le había dicho hacía no mucho que había dejado de hablarse con Lea, porque había resultado una _vulgar zorra_. Sí, así con esas exactas palabras. Lily podía ser muy dura cuando quería.

—Es su vida —se limitó a decir Albus, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se llevaba a los labios un vaso de ponche.

Detrás de su máscara de vaquero del lejano oeste, Lysander enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado, cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos. Un par de murciélagos revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de unas alumnas de quinto que los miraban con expresiones embelesadas. Muchas personas creían que él y Albus estaban saliendo, lo cual no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. A Lysander le gustaba un poco Albus, para qué negarlo, pero sabía lo enamorado que el chico estaba de Scorpius. Intentar algo con él era en vano y lo sabía.

—No has hablado aún con Scorpius, ¿verdad?

Albus revoleó los ojos, exasperado. Casi se le cae el turbante. Iba vestido de jeque árabe. Al principio no se había atrevido a llevar aquel atuendo, que exigía que tuviera el pecho descubierto debajo de un pequeño chaleco dorado. Pero Rose le había dicho que le quedaba muy bien (al igual que Lysander), y al final se había dejado convencer. No tenía el cuerpo de Scorpius o de muchos de sus compañeros, pero tampoco estaba nada mal.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a preguntarme lo mismo? —inquirió el chico.

—Hasta que hables con Scorpius —insistió Lysander—. Y no me digas que lo has superado —agregó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador—, porque los dos sabemos que no es cierto.

—Por Scorpius ya no siento nada —dijo Albus, intentando sonar convincente. No sabía por qué, pero aquella conversación estaba comenzando a ponerlo de mal humor.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Lysander, burlón. Y tuvo un arranque de valentía (o estupidez, pensaría más tarde)—. ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo, entonces?

Albus, que justo había estado bebiendo un poco de ponche, se atragantó. Aquello lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. ¿Hablaba Lysander en serio? De repente se sintió un estúpido. Si realmente Lysander sentía algo por él… ¡y él que le había estado hablando de Scorpius casi todo el tiempo!

—Yo… Lysander, yo no… Lo siento, pero…

Lysander esbozó una sonrisa de abatimiento.

—No haces falta que digas nada, Al. Sé que aún estás enamorado de Scorpius. Y yo soy el que debe sentirlo, jamás debería haber pretendido más que una amistad. Prometo que todo seguirá siendo como antes, ¿sí? —hizo una pausa bastante incómoda—. Voy a por algo de comer, ya regreso —pero no se dirigió precisamente hacia la mesa de aperitivos.

Durante algunos segundos, Albus se quedó allí de pie, solo, rodeado de gente que reía y lo estaba pasando fenomenal. Incluso Rose, que nunca había sido tan dada a las fiestas, estaba en aquel momento bailando con Lorcan. Parecían muy compenetrados el uno en el otro y se alegró tremendamente por su prima, aunque le hubiera gustado contar con ella para hablar sobre lo que acababa de acontecer. Quisiera pudiera hablar con Lily, pero estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba su hermana en ese momento.

—¿Tú y tu novio se pelearon? —le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

No hizo falta ni que se diera vuelta para saber que se trataba de Scorpius. El rubio iba vestido de vampiro. Pálido, mucho más que de costumbre, casi blanco con un papel, con unos colmillos afilados, una mancha de sangre artificial que le recorría la comisura de los labios y envuelto en una capa negra de terciopelo. Aún así, se veía especialmente atractivo. Albus tragó saliva.

—Lysander y yo no somos novios —le dijo a Scorpius, mientras lo rodeaba para alejarse de él, mientras que por un momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza lo fácil que sería estar enamorado de Lysander en su lugar.

No vio cómo Scorpius sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y que soy el peor ficker del mundo por haber dejado colgada esta historia sin previo aviso. Estuve alejado de fanfiction durante mcho tiempo debido a distintas razones que no creo que les interese conocer, pero he decidido regresar y darle a esta historia el final que se merece, o al menos intentarlo. A los que todavía quieran seguirla, gracias :)

_Saludos_  
><em>Alex Franco.<em>


	10. Diez

**Nota**: Para compensar de algún modo el abandono al que los he sometido durante tanto tiempo, ¡actualización express! A partir de ahora trataré de que la historia avance más rápido. Hoy nos adentraremos (aunque muy poquito) en lo que le está pasando a Scorpius... Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong>Diez<strong>

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme ya qué te sucede o tengo que ir a mi cuarto a por otra caja de ranas de chocolate? —le preguntó Rachel.

Scorpius soltó una risita algo nerviosa, se rascó la nuca en un gesto incómodo y apoyó la espalda sobre los almohadones que había apilado en la cabecera de su cama. Se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, pensando en cómo expresar en voz alta aquello que lo tenía tan confundido. El problema radicaba en que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué era lo que sucedía. Sabía que era a_lgo_, pero aún no podía ponerle nombre.

Rachel se llevó a la boca la última rana de chocolate y observó a Scorpius con ojo crítico. Llevaba el cabello color miel atado en una coleta alta y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con el chico, pero nunca habían sido precisamente mejores amigos. Scorpius siempre había recurrido a Albus para todo, pero algo había cambiado ese año, Rachel lo sabía. Había algo de lo que, aparentemente, el rubio no podía hablar con el chico de los ojos verdes esmeraldas, pero sí con ella. O no, no lo sabía. Scorpius aún no soltaba nada.

—Esto del silencio no es muy productivo que se diga —acotó Rachel—. No que me queje —se encogió de hombros—, pero creo que definitivamente vamos a necesitar otra caja de ranas de chocolate —sacó su varita del bolsillo—. Está en mi baúl. ¿Crees que si la convoco llegará sana y salva?

Scorpius bufó, divertido.

—Llegará a medio comer. Eso si llega —no dudaba de que alguno de sus compañeros de casa interceptara la bendita caja de ranas de chocolate a medio camino para sacar un par.

—¿Es sobre Albus?

La preguntó tomó a Scorpius por sorpresa. Se incorporó de repente, como accionado por un resorte, y clavó sus ojos grises en el rostro de Rachel. Su compañera aún estaba saboreando los restos de su rana de chocolate y su expresión no delataba nada en particular. Sus ojos azules se habían posado en los envoltorios vacíos que tenía desparramados a su alrededor. Los miraba con tristeza, como si eso fuera a rellenarlos nuevamente con ranas de chocolate.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —articuló Scorpius, tras un momento inicial de duda.

—No soy idiota, Scorpius —le dijo Rachel, rodando los ojos con cierta exasperación—. Es bastante evidente que algo ha cambiado este año, ya no parecen tan cercanos como antes. Además, ustedes siempre compartían todo. Y si hay algo de lo que quieres hablar y no lo haces con Albus, probablemente lo incumba a él, ¿no?

—Deberías haber ido a Ravenclaw —la picó Scorpius, con una media sonrisa, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre los almohadones.

—El Sombrero lo consideró por más o menos dos segundos. Pero se dio cuenta que no soy ningún ratón de biblioteca, así que aquí estoy —rió ella, guiñándole un ojo al chico.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada ante semejante comentario y ahora sí, más relajado, decidió que era momento de expresar en voz alta aquello que le estaba sucediendo. Seguía sin estar completamente seguro de qué era y a qué se debía, pero confiaba en que al hablar con Rachel la mente se le aclararía un poco. Realmente contaba con eso, a decir verdad.

—Vale, sí, es sobre Albus —aceptó, rascándose el puente de la nariz. Rachel no mostró ningún signo de extrañeza, sorpresa o lo que fuere, y eso lo animó a seguir adelante—. Es decir… no sé… —hizo una pausa—. ¿Es común que sientas celos de tu mejor amigo? Es decir, de que tu mejor amigo pase mucho tiempo con alguien más. Últimamente me estaba molestando demasiado que Albus pasase tanto tiempo con Scamander —dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar el apellido.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Concéntrate, Rachel.

La chica soltó un suspiro, recogió todos los envoltorios vacíos de ranas de chocolate y se los guardó en un bolsillo. Acortó la distancia que la separaba de Scorpius, ante lo cual el chico se enderezó. Lo miró directo a los ojos, como si así pudiera ver dentro de él antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

—Importa, porque Lorcan es hetero y Lysander es gay —Rachel estaba bastante seria.

—No entiendo —Scorpius frunció el ceño.

Esta vez le tocó a Rachel rodar los ojos. Ella tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que le sucedía a Scorpius, ¿pero podía ser que el propio chico no lo viera? Bah, seguro que sí. Aquello era tan, pero tan típico de los hombres… negar lo que sentían, tomar los caminos más complicados a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Y después decían que eran las mujeres las que se hacían un mundo de un pequeño problema. Al menos ella no era así.

—Dime con sinceridad, Scorpius, ¿acaso te…?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo las palabras de Rachel. Ambos chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada para encontrarse con la figura de Albus, que se sonrojó levemente, giró sobre sus talones y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Sin decir palabra, Scorpius se puso de pie de un salto y fue tras él. Rachel estaba dispuesta a apostar la caja de ranas de chocolate que guardaba en su baúl a que Scorpius correría a aclararle a su amigo que entre ellos no había pasado nada, que ella era sólo su amiga.

—Hombres —murmuró Rachel, mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Saludos<em>  
><em>Alex.<em>


	11. Once

**Nota**: Muchísimas gracias a jessyriddle y kawaiigiirl, las únicas dos personas que me comentaron el capítulo pasado. Espero que este tenga un poco de mejor recepción :P

Parece que Scorpius está entrando en conflicto con sus sentimientos, como se habrán dado cuenta con el capítulo pasado. ¿Cuánto creen que tardará en darse cuenta lo que realmente le sucede? ¿Y le dirá en algún momento Albus lo que siente?

(Por cierto, no recuerdo cuándo suelen ser los primeros partidos de Quidditch, pero aquí es la primera semana de noviembre).

* * *

><p><strong>Once<strong>

—Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

Albus iba enredado en una bufanda verde y plata que le cubría buena parte de la cara, así que entender lo que decía resultaba particularmente difícil, más que nada debido a todo el jaleo que había alrededor. Estaban a mitad del partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que abría la temporada de Quidditch del colegio. La gente no paraba de gritar de emoción cuando un cazador se encontraba particularmente cerca de marcar un tanto, o de abuchear a los bateadores de Gryffindor que impedían a Scorpius, el buscador, acercarse demasiado a la Snitch.

Pese a todo eso, sin embargo, Rachel lo había oído perfectamente. Pero eso no impedía que dejara de prestarle atención al partido, mientras no paraba de llevarse ranas de chocolate a la boca. A Albus le sorprendía que aquella chica comiera tantas golosinas y aún así mantuviera un cuerpo esbelto. No era de extrañar que los chicos de su curso la encontraran atractiva. Que Scorpius la encontrara atractiva. Aunque su amigo ya le había aclarado que entre ellos dos no pasaba nada, claro…

—¡Eh, Wood! ¡¿Sabes dónde puedes meterte el bate?! —gritó Rachel, alzando el puño, cuando uno de los gemelos Wood lanzó una bludger que casi tira a uno de los cazadores de Slytherin de la escoba—. Sí, eres un idiota —le dijo entonces Rachel, volviéndose hacia él—. Pero igual te perdono —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El tema era que pese a que Scorpius se había preocupado de aclararle que él no estaba saliendo con Rachel ni nada por el estilo (Albus lo había encontrado bastante extraño), al principio no le había creído. Por ende, había tratado a Rachel con bastante indiferencia durante un par de días, hasta que una mañana, después de una clase de Pociones doble, la chica se había cansado, se lo había llevado a un rincón y le había dicho que entendía que le gustara Scorpius, pero que a ella no, así que mejor la dejaba de tratar tan distante.

En aquel momento, Albus se había quedado de piedra. Rose ya le había dicho que resultaba bastante evidente que le gustaba su amigo y que no entendía como el propio Scorpius no había caído aún en la cuenta. Albus agradecía que así fuera. Estaba bastante seguro de que su amigo era completamente hetero y que, de enterarse lo que él sentía, su relación se tornaría aún más extraña de lo que ya era.

Después de lo que había sucedido (o mejor dicho, no había sucedido), entre Albus y Lysander en la fiesta de Halloween, Scorpius se había mostrado mucho más interesado en recuperar la amistad que parecían estar perdiendo. Albus había hecho de tripas corazón y había puesto lo mejor de sí para que eso sucediera, pese a que se seguía negando a revelarle sus sentimientos a su amigo. Ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Scorpius ya no estuviera saliendo con nadie más. Aunque lo de Rachel había estado cerca.

—¡SIIIIIÍ! —exclamó Rachel, mientras comenzaba a saltar, extasiada.

De repente, Albus se vio envuelto entre abrazos y vítores de triunfo. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que Scorpius había atrapado la snitch, lo cual significaba la victoria para Slytherin. Y él se lo había perdido por haber estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, ¡qué estúpido! Aún así, abandonó las gradas, con una sonrisa grande de felicidad, para ir a felicitar a su amigo a como de lugar.

Scorpius, que estaba siendo aclamado por sus compañeros de equipo, los abandonó en cuanto vio que Albus y Rachel se acercaban hacia él. Albus no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto, el cabello rubio alborotado por el viento y esa sonrisa tan perfecta que le adornaba el rostro. Lo vio correr hacia ellos y de repente se vio envuelto en un profundo abrazo que primero le cortó la respiración y luego provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran al rojo vivo. Si alguien le preguntaba, lo atribuiría al frío.

—¡Fe-felicitaciones! —sonrió, en cuanto Scorpius lo soltó.

—Gracias —le dijo él, todavía con su enorme y encantadora sonrisa.

A su lado, Rachel rodó los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Saludos<em>  
><em>Alex.<em>


	12. Doce

**Nota**: Bueno, el fic ya está llegando a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han ido acompañando hasta ahora, y perdón por la de veces que los he hecho esperar. Ahora finalmente salí de vacaciones, así que voy a poder terminarlo pronto y no tendrán que esperar meses.

Este capítulo es bastante significativo, y aunque está narrado de una manera un tanto precipitada, espero que les guste. Y aprovecho para decir que si alguno de ustedes disfruta del role play por foro, en mi perfil encontrarán un link al foro que con una amiga hemos creado hace un par de días. Se llama _ExpelliarmusRPG_ y si entran, no se arrepentirán :)

* * *

><p><strong>Doce<strong>

—No es tan complicado, chicos —les dijo Rachel, con una mueca de exasperación bastante evidente.

La chica de cabellos color miel recorrió a sus amigos con la vista, pero ninguno de los tres parecía haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que acababa de explicarles. Albus, que se encontraba frente a ella, estaba completamente distraído. No dejaba de echar miradas curiosas a su derecha, a una mesa un tanto más alejada que la de ellos. Rachel había intentado fijarse qué tanto veía, pero el ángulo en el que se encontraba se lo impedía por completo.

Por otra parte, Scorpius permanecía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, con el libro de runas antiguas abierto de par en par frente a él, pero sin quitar la mirada de Albus. Él también había intentando fijarse qué tanto miraba Albus, aunque por la expresión de su rostro ya lo había averiguado y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Rachel comenzó a formar una ligera sospecha en su cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Y luego estaba Claire, sentada a su derecha, con el cabello negro azabache atado en una coleta alta y los ojos azules fijos en las runas grabadas en una de las páginas de su libro. Para ella aquello bien podía ser chino mandarín, daba igual. Rachel no tenía la menor idea de cómo su amiga había pasado el TIMO de Runas Antiguas con un Sobresaliente, pero lo había hecho. Probablemente se había copiado de alguien, pero tampoco se lo iba a echar en cara.

—Si ninguno de los tres me va a prestar atención… —comenzó Rachel.

—Vuelvo enseguida —la interrumpió Albus. Se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos.

—¿Qué tanto tiene que ir a hablar con _él_? —preguntó entonces Scorpius, con el ceño todavía más fruncido.

—¿Lysander? —Claire parpadeó varias veces, como volviendo a la realidad—. Supongo que a Albus le parece todo muy raro… —la chica suspiró, mientras buscaba su varita y comenzaba a echar volutas de humo, para distraerse.

—¿Todo qué? —preguntaron Rachel y Scorpius al mismo tiempo.

Claire los miró a ambos divertida, contenta de finalmente saber algo que ninguno de los dos sabía. Se humedeció los labios y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, para disfrutar aquel momento único.

—Lysander está saliendo con no-sé-qué Gryffindor de sexto. Hace una semana.

Aquello no le cayó en gracia a Scorpius.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Albus en todo eso? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Bueno... —comenzó Claire, dubitativa—. Pues que antes a Lysander le gustaba Albus. Pero aparentemente, a Albus nunca le gustó Lysander, entonces dejaron de hablarse. Pero ahora que Lysander está saliendo con alguien más, quizá puedan volver a ser amigos y todo eso… —hizo una breve pausa y soltó una risita—. Claro, si es que a Edward le simpatiza la idea. Tengo entendido que es muy celoso…

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para recordar los detalles de la vida íntima de medio Hogwarts, pero no puedes retener dos runas diferentes? —inquirió Rachel, con una ceja alzada, observando a su amiga con incredulidad, ante lo cual la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Todo bien?

Aquella era la voz de Albus que los interrumpía. Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta que el chico había regresado con ellos. Sonreía, complacido por algo, detalle que a Scorpius le simpatizó aún menos. Albus miró a su amigo con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, y Rachel rápidamente intentó poner orden y recuperar el ambiente de estudio que habían perdido. Además, si seguían hablando de tonterías en vez de estudiar, el bibliotecario los echaría a punta de escoba en cualquier momento.

—Nos vendría bien la _Guía del Experto de Runas_ —dijo Rachel, al cabo de un rato. Era un libro muy básico, pero intuía que a Claire le iba a resultar de mucha ayuda.

—Yo lo busco— se ofreció Albus, mientras se ponía de pie y se subía a la pequeña escalera que se encontraba apoyada en el estante que tenía detrás.

El libro que Rachel quería se encontraba en la parte más alta, a la que ningún alumno, por más alto que fuera, llegaba cómodamente. Pero la escalera parecía haberse trabado en un costado y no se corría hacia la izquierda. Albus extendió su brazo, pero le resultaba imposible alcanzar el libro. Se estiró un poco más, y Scorpius se puso de pie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, estoy bien, sólo un poco más. Ya casi. Ya…

Fueron dos segundos. Albus resbaló y se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero Scorpius dio un paso adelante y atajó su caída. El resultado fue que los dos acabaron tirados en el suelo, adoloridos, pero al menos no gravemente heridos. Albus podría haberse quebrado un brazo o algo peor con aquella caída. Albus… Scorpius reparó en que su amigo estaba encima de él, con sus rostros increíblemente cerca el uno del otro. Contempló los ojos verdes del chico con un detalle que no había creído posible antes. Y entonces lo supo.

* * *

><p><em>Saludos<em>  
><em>Alex.<em>


End file.
